


I Don't Think You Can Handle This

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren likes to use The Force to make General Hux incredibly uncomfortable during meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think You Can Handle This

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.

“Kylo Ren,” General Hux growled behind him as he glided down the corridors of the ship.

“Gen--” He started, only to be cut off when General Hux slammed him, face first, into the nearest wall. Kylo laughed and didn’t fight him.

“Do you know how... _embarrassing_ it is to be assaulted by pleasure during a meeting with Phasma?” He growled, nipping Kylo Ren’s earlobe. Ren laughed again, trying to look back at the General who held him fast against the wall, arms behind his back.

Down the hallway, several storm troopers watched. Kylo could just barely make out their words.

“Of course not,” Kylo said with a wicked grin.

“Let me show you,” Hux growled, eyes on the storm troopers as he wound his hand around Kylo’s waist, undoing the other man’s belt and hastily yanking down his trousers and pants. 

“You’re already hard for me,” Hux whispered, making Ren whimper against the wall as the troopers tried to disperse.

“No!” Hux shouted, “You will stand and watch, that is an _order_.” Kylo Ren panted heavily, face still shoved into the wall. His cheeks were tinged pink, lips parted, and eyes squeezed shut. 

“You you like having an audience, Kylo Ren?” Hux asked, undoing his own trousers and lowering them just enough to slide into the other man without warning. He tensed and cried out, struggling to catch his breath as he is being suffocated into the wall.

“Answer me,” General Hux commanded. Kylo Ren growled at the tone his voice took. Hux shoved him harder into the wall, knocking his forehead against the cool metal.

“Yes,” he said breathless as the General began to thrust inside of him. It was uncomfortable at first, Ren whimpering with every harsh thrust into him.

“Do you want them to see you come?” Hux asked, his voice sounded dangerous and angry. Ren, for his part, was panting and moaning wildly. He didn’t care who saw him come as long as he got to do so.

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” he begged. Hux released his arms, grabbing the other man’s hips and thrusting into him deeply. Ren felt the pull of his orgasm, nearly screaming when he felt release. Behind him, Hux bent him just slightly, arching him at the perfect angle before finding his own orgasm.

“Clean up this mess,” Hux said, still panting and shivering from pleasure. Ren sank slowly down to his knees, and obliged.


End file.
